Crónicas de una jóven enamorada
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Winry Rockbell se siente atraida por un pequeño pero guapo compañero de universidad que ni sabe que existe. ¿Será capaz de hacer algo para demostrar su amor por el?. AU, Ewdin. Basado en una historia real.


**Una tarde en la Universidad: Crónicas de una joven enamorada.**

Por_ Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien y disfrutando de pasar por aquí. Les comento que este fic es un AU, para variar, basado en una historia real que le sucedió a mí persona, al igual que otros fics que ya están publicados. Es un Edwin, o al menos eso intenta ser. Espero les guste porque, si bien escribo para desahogarme y plasmar mis sentimientos, me haría muy feliz que ustedes se entretengan un poco con mi historia.

* * *

No se dio ni cuenta en qué momento se había empezado a enamorar de Edward Elric. Recordaba que lo había visto por primera vez cuando de tocó cursar la asignatura de "Teoría alquímica II" y el ya mencionado le hacía clases una vez a la semana, para repasar lo que el profesor Mustang le enseñaba en cátedra.

Habían pasado ya casi dos años de aquello cuando se volvió a cruzar con el joven Elric en uno de los pasillos de la majestuosa Universidad de Central City. Si bien este ni la reconocía y mucho menos la saludaba, a Winry se le paralizaba el corazón cada vez que se topaba con él.

-Ojalá fuera menos tímida –pensaba ella, con tristeza –Podría invitarlo a salir sin sentirme una completa boba-

Y seguían pasando los días y la pobre Winry aún no era capaz de hablarle al rubio joven que le robaba el corazón.

-Vamos, Winry… es fácil. Sólo dile "hola" la próxima vez que lo veas y ya está. Después le pides que te enseñe alquimia o algo así –fue un día en la tarde cuando su mejor amiga de la universidad, Riza Hawkeye, le aconsejaba sobre qué hacer para acercarse al pequeño, pero guapo rubio.

-Claro, Riza… como sí Edward no se fuera a enterar de que escogí la rama de "mecánica de automails" ¿Para qué querría yo saber alquimia? Sería demasiado evidente-

La chica Rockbell no dejaba de tener razón, pero su amiga no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Winry… lo peor que puede pasar si te acercas es que no te responda nada y con eso te dejas de torturar. Está bien, no le hables, envíale un mail o un mensaje a su Facebook y listo-

La joven aspirante a mecánica nunca supo si fue el cansancio, la insistencia de Riza o alguna sustancia extraña en el aire la que hizo que se decidiera de una vez. –Ahhh! Ok. Lo haré. Le escribiré un mensaje a Edward-

Y acto seguido se dirigió junto con Riza al laboratorio de computación, ingreso a su Facebook, buscó el nombre del objeto de sus amores y se lanzó a escribir.

"_Edward. Tal__ vez te parezca desubicado pero quería decirte que desde que fuiste mi ayudante de Teoría Alquímica II te encuentro lindo y sigo pensando lo mismo.  
Bueno, eso... Disculpa si te incomodé o algo así. No es mi intensión molestarte, en serio :)  
Qué estés bien."_

Releyó el mensaje varias veces, indecisa en enviarlo. Su amiga la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de hablar. –Perdóname por esto, Winry-

La aludida no entendió al principio, pero lo siguiente que vio fue a la joven Hawkeye tomando el control del computador en el que estaba y darle click al pequeño botón que decía _"enviar mensaje"_ junto a otro que decía _"enviar solicitud de amistad"_

La cara de Winry en ese momento era de estupefacción total, mezclada con un dejo de odio hacia su mejor amiga.

-Es por tu bien, Winry… apuesto a que todo saldrá bien-

-Te odio –bufó la otra, apunto de un ataque de risa producto de los nervios de la situación. Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar la reacción del rubio.

...

Pasaron más de diez días. Diez torturantes días según Winry.

Edward nunca le contestó el mensaje y, para colmo de males, ahora se lo topaba demasiado seguido en la universidad y no era capaz de mirarlo por la pura vergüenza.

-Me odia, Riza. De seguro piensa que soy una loca psicópata –le comentó a su amiga un día después de topárselo a la salida de su salón de clases.

-Tranquila… piensa que al menos lo intentaste-

"Gran consuelo" pensó la rubia irónicamente. Bueno, le tocaba seguir con su vida ahora, lo había intentado y no le resultó. Era hora de dejar aquella historia atrás.

O eso pensaba hasta que ese mismo día en la tarde fue a revisar su correo electrónico y se encontró entre todos los mensajes sin abrir dos que llamaron su atención:

"_Edward Elric te ha confirmado como amiga"_ y _"Edward Elric te ha enviado un mensaje"_

Winry demoró unos segundos en procesar lo leído y otros más en atreverse a leer la respuesta del joven rubio. Cuando al fin se atrevió encontró lo siguiente.

"_Oh, disculpa por no contestarte antes (no reviso casi nunca Facebook) .La verdad gracias por el comentario y no me incomoda ni nada. Gracias!" _

Suspiró y sonrió bobamente. Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas cuando llegan aquellas palabras a devolverle un poco la fe. Era lo que necesitaba para jugársela al 100% por aquel jovencito de rubios cabellos y ojos dorados.

* * *

Notas finales: Jaja, espero se hayan reído un poquito con el fic. Creo que le agregaré mas capítulos según lo que vaya pasando en la "vida real". Con respecto a los otros fan fics que tenía prometidos, la verdad agoté hasta la última posibilidad para rescatarlos pero no estaban. Es triste, eran dos fanfics Royai casi terminados que se perdieron, sin contar 2 libros originales que estaba escribiendo. Todo por culpa de un desgraciado que se robó mi pc… Bueno, será… pero no por eso dejaré de escribir :)

Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Saludos y cariños para ustedes.

De… L_ovely Flower_


End file.
